


陷落

by Ministry_of_magic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ministry_of_magic/pseuds/Ministry_of_magic
Summary: 足控黄文，不喜误入。





	陷落

**Author's Note:**

> 足控黄文，不喜误入。

“……据记载，暴风城上一次更新士兵的装备是在十五年前，吉尔尼斯则只在第一次兽人战争期间为军队更新过装备。经济原因限制了人类王国的政权为他们的士兵提供更加安全的防护措施，但大法师莱拉的发现使得广泛性附魔成为了可能，这让一幅作战性能优秀的铠甲造价呈断崖式下跌。尽管那些得到战争风声从而大量囤货的军火商赔得血本无归，但暴风城终于有能力为他们所有的士兵更换更好，更新，也更威武的铠甲了。”  
————摘自《论魔法应用与经济效应》 

 

“……曾经有许多女妖尝试使用占据魔法来摆脱自己可怖的状态，重新回到生者的行列。但她们中的绝大部分都在摧毁被害人的意识，转而用自己意识代替的过程中永久的损伤了被害人的大脑，当这些女妖的魔力耗尽时，她们会发现自己被困在这具时常中风，认知功能不全，甚至无法活动的残破躯壳中。而那些侥幸没有伤害到被害人大脑的女妖所占据的皮囊也会在一段时间内重新回到被遗忘者的行列。从纳克萨玛斯发现的残余资料中可以得知，女妖的灵体和意识对生者而言具有毒性，在一段时间过后，被害人的躯壳就会随着器官衰竭痛苦地死去。”  
————摘自《论被遗忘者的自我认知》

 

距离部落对暴风城那场荒谬的突袭已经过去两年了，那些冒险者攻破了城门，但他们却没有去破坏法师区的传送门阻止援军，也没有攻入暴风要塞刺杀国王与贵族。那些荒淫的冒险者只是强奸了一些维持贸易区秩序的士兵，尽管当时有一名低级军官惨遭羞辱，但那些单打独斗的冒险者很快便被赶来的援军逼退，好些还直接为他们荒淫无度的行为付出了生命的代价。所以联盟并没有过分追究这件事，而部落也默契十足的装聋作哑。

作为那次突袭的受害者之一，塞斯被一个亡灵法师强奸了。虽然和其他人不同，那个亡灵并没有将自己的阴茎粗暴的捅进塞斯的身体中。年轻的卫兵在那之前从未体验过性的美妙，他的第一次就是被那个亡灵法师狠狠钉在地上，褪去所有的铠甲与衣物，用魔法将年轻健壮的他榨了个干净。

那亡灵还顺走了他的靴子。

塞斯不想谈那次的感觉，但自那之后，他就再也无法勃起了，甚至连晨勃都再未有过。年轻的卫兵将所有的积蓄都花在了看病上，牧师，医生，法师，德鲁伊和萨满。他甚至花了两个月的军饷找了最好的妓女，可那女孩在他身上费尽浑身解数，都无法令他勃起，最后那个精灵沮丧的想要将钱退还给他，这似乎是她职业生涯中最惨痛的失败，但塞斯无所谓似的穿上裤子，拒绝了。

他甚至连撒尿时都无法感受到任何的快感。

时间过得很快，古尔丹卷土重来，瓦里安王殉国，达拉然大转移，反攻破碎群岛，扶持堕夜精灵叛军，重回破碎海滩，进攻萨格拉斯之墓，远征阿古斯。塞斯只是一个普通的士兵，他参与了其中一些战役，军衔升了几级，目送维迪卡尔离开艾泽拉斯，听说萨格拉斯被囚禁，燃烧军团彻底惨败。在远征军回归后，安度因王还为所有的士兵更换了崭新的铠甲。让他感到非常遗憾的是，他还活着。

和平持续了不到一年，部落烧毁了泰达希尔，而联盟为了报复准备进攻幽暗城，塞斯也在进军名单上，他跟着安度因和格雷迈恩攻陷了幽暗城，躲过了瘟疫，被一个圣骑士从希尔瓦纳斯最后引发的爆炸中救下，却仍然没有如愿以偿的结束自己索然无味的人生。

年轻的士兵摘下头盔，坐在篝火前，用稍微有些近视的双眼盯着面前跳跃的火焰，身旁是他还活着的战友。他们用酒精庆祝胜利，讲些荤段子，开着无伤大雅的玩笑，塞斯有时附和两句，但更多时候就像现在这样盯着面前的火焰。他们中没有人知道两年前发生在塞斯身上的事，也没有人知晓他一直隐藏的很好的秘密；战争带走了他过去的朋友，也一并带走了他难以启齿的秘密和那惨痛的经历。他一心想要光荣的战死，却一直阴差阳错的错开与死神相拥的机会。

远处的灌木抖动了一下，塞斯眼角的余光注意到了那些许的不寻常，也许那里还有残余的亡灵，正潜伏在哪里等着上钩的联盟狗和他陪葬。他身旁的战友并没有发现任何东西，他们仍然喝着酒，讨论着哪里的姑娘最是销魂。

“去个厕所。”年轻的士兵站起身，找了个不怎么认真但的确可信的借口，一个人向着那片在他脑海中充满着致命陷阱的灌木走去。塞斯握紧手中的剑，拨开灌木，希望迎接自己的是一把涂了致命毒药的利刃，他会与那阴险的亡灵刺客搏斗片刻，然后漏出个破绽，在砍掉对方脑袋的同时让那尖刀划破自己的动脉，这计划天衣无缝，没有人会察觉的任何他们不该察觉的。

那个亡灵法师出现在他的面前，他看起来很惨，一条腿不知所踪，而另一条腿也只是勉强连在他的身上。那法师艰难的趴着，黄澄澄的眼睛无望的盯着眼前的士兵，他似乎烂得更厉害了，两年前还勉强附在脸上的皮肉现在也几乎所剩无几，露出森然的头骨；那上面本就稀疏的头发更是被火焰烧掉了大半。但塞斯仍然认得他，认得他头骨的形状，认得他那双贪婪的眼睛；可笑的是，那亡灵仅剩的一只脚上还穿着从他那里顺走的战靴。

塞斯觉得自己的胃被人从身体中掏出，拧了拧，再灌满了冰块塞回他的身体里。他举起剑，想要终结这个带给他无尽痛苦与虚无的可憎生物；那亡灵法师歪歪头，似乎已经接受了自己的命运。第二次临终前，他对塞斯说了一句话：

“我记得你。”他看着塞斯棕色的眼睛说道：“我喜欢你的味道，那让我想起活着的时候。”

塞斯举着剑，停顿了一下，似乎对他如此平静感到难以抑制的愤怒。他扔掉了手中的剑，将亡灵从地上拎起，狠狠排到面前粗壮的树干上，亡灵残损的身体发出好几声骨头断裂的声音，但人类心中只是升起一阵狠厉的快意。他看着亡灵法师那双所谓‘圣光最后的怜悯’的诡异双眼，一字一句，咬牙切齿的低吼着：

“你怎么敢。”那声音阴冷恐怖，塞斯竟从不知道自己可以发出这样的声音：“你毁了我！”

那两团黄澄澄的光芒仍然在亡灵的眼窝中燃烧，但没有却一丝跃动。法师专注而陶醉的盯着面前的年轻人，看着他英俊的脸，金色的短发和棕色的双眼，打量着他年轻健壮的身躯和有力的双手，还有那双紧紧踏在地上的强健双足。亡灵法师专注的看着面前的士兵，平静的回答道：

“我知道。”他停了停，似乎是在组织语言：“我做的过火了。”然后他继续贪婪地盯着塞斯的双眼，那双棕色的眼睛中盛着愤怒，痛苦，耻辱，以及藏在那些尖锐情绪之后美味而巨大的虚无。从他盯着塞斯双眼的那一刻起到现在，时间已经过了4秒，他终于完成了那个法术，他继续看着塞斯，看着他的唇与微微颤抖睫毛：

“但你仍然会帮我，你最终还是会帮我。”

塞斯感到一阵天旋地转，下一瞬他就发现自己直直的倒在了地上。他想要起身，却无论如何也办不到，那丑陋的亡灵生物掉在了地上，慢慢爬到了他的身上，他想要把他掀开，却做不到。

就和两年前那场荒谬的突袭一模一样，他想要挣扎，想要抗拒，却连动一动手指都不能。这次那个亡灵把他束缚的更死，他趴在塞斯的身上，欣赏那双棕色瞳孔中的懊悔和挣扎，用自己灵巧的手骨解开士兵身上巨大且碍事的肩甲，扯掉那块蓝色的衣襟。

然后他从胸前掏出了一条诡异的项链，那项链上坠着一个小的不可思议的头骨；亡灵法师将那东西戴在塞斯的脖子上，念了几句士兵听不懂的咒语，那亡灵甚至歪着头，也不知道是不是他的颈椎骨出了什么问题。

他们就这样保持着这诡异的姿势僵持了一会，塞斯一动也不能动，尝试用挫败与懊悔掩饰掉自己空虚荒芜的内心。那亡灵法师则是半趴在他的身上，像是在期待着那些咒语的成效。但是什么也没有发生，亡灵挠了挠自己的头，抓下了几根烧焦了的头发，然后他露出恍然大悟的神情：

“我的错，我的错，我忘了这个仪式所需要的最后一点材料。”亡灵法师一边懊悔的嘟囔，一边从士兵的身上爬了下去，开始去解他的腰带：“一点属于你的遗传物质……也就是精液。”

听到亡灵的话之后，愤怒的塞斯甚至差点就挣脱了束缚着自己的法术。他的身体激烈的颤了颤，吓得那个脆弱的法师重新巩固了他的咒语。见塞斯再次回归僵硬，亡灵放心的扯下了他的腰带，施了一个小咒语让那些碍事的锁子甲变成了棉花，最后像两年前一样，用奥术烧掉了塞斯的底裤。

和两年前遇到这亡灵法师不同的是，塞斯全身上下并没有只剩下一双靴子，他的胸甲和腿甲还老老实实的套在他身上。年轻的士兵在这森林里袒露着自己的肌肉紧凑的小腹和结实有力的大腿，以及毫无生气的阴茎和睾丸。那亡灵用自己冰冷却足够湿润的舌头给他口交，试图让他勃起射精。法师的舌头足够灵巧，甚至让士兵找回了些许细微如幻觉般的快感，可那些努力也只是徒劳。亡灵孜孜不倦，花样百出地舔了十多分钟，然而口中的阴茎仍然没有丝毫勃起的迹象，他并没有向塞斯曾经付过钱的妓女一样质疑自己的技巧，而是吐出了口中没有任何反应的海绵体，再一次恍然大悟得说到：

“那次我玩的真的是太过火了，你被那些魔法弄阳痿了。”在说出那两个字之前，法师十分有预见性的再次巩固了那个束缚法术，这次塞斯的身体只是微微抖动了下，士兵的眼神恨不得将眼前亡灵身上的每一块骨头碾成粉末，在将他堕落的灵魂扔进扭曲虚空。

“不过你的生殖器官还是完好的，仍然可以勃起射精。但是鉴于我上次的咒语给你带来的快感体验远超正常峰值，也许这次我们得玩些新花样才能让你给我我想要的东西。”亡灵没头没尾的嘟囔着，挠着本就没剩几根头发的脑袋，撕下了一块烧焦的头皮：“该死的，那婊子的火把我烧得不轻。”

塞斯的怒火随着那句‘仍然可以勃起射精’而平复了少许，却又在那句‘玩些新花样’响起时达到了一个新的巅峰，这恶心的生物折磨的他还不够悲惨吗？他想要怒吼，想要尖叫，可那该死的魔法却连他的声带都束缚的死死的。他看不见，却能感受到那法师正在四处打量着，在他身上寻找那所谓新花样的灵感。

他也确实找到了，亡灵注意到了士兵的新式战靴，那双靴子比过去他从他那带走的那双更让他心潮澎湃。他举起塞斯的右脚，仔细观察那靴子上的每一处细节，兼顾美学与效率的钢板覆盖，舒适且适合长时间作战的皮革结构，较之过去的全金属制作加皮毛内衬设计的更加完美。他缓缓的脱下士兵脚上的靴子，仔细的感受小腿上紧绷着的肌肉，纤细且敏感的脚踝，足弓上的每一处优雅的线条，带着些许潮红的脚掌和仿佛害羞似的蜷缩着的足趾。这双新靴子将塞斯的脚保护的很好，他白皙的右脚上没有一丝突兀伤痕和老茧；但在失去了它的保护之后，那只脚就显得格外性感与脆弱，亡灵顺着塞斯脚心的纹路轻吻着，感慨这诞生于血肉诅咒之下的完美造物。

“有个学者曾经说过，脚是人类的第二性器。”法师去掉了塞斯右腿上的束缚，欣赏着着士兵不断扭动着，似乎想要将自己的脚从他手中抽出的模样：“只要施个小咒语，在它身上增加些神经元，我可以让你用它体验到和阴茎一样的快感。”他顿了顿，抓住士兵的右小腿，不去看塞斯无比抗拒的神色，换了个角度继续欣赏士兵完美的右脚：“你会喜欢的。”

亡灵在塞斯紧绷着的脚掌旁轻轻呢喃着那些可怖的咒语，那腐烂的只剩白骨的手指不断在士兵的脚底上画着怪异的符文。很快，塞斯就感觉到自己的右脚发生了无法忽视的变化。首先是他最敏感的，被法师扣在另一只手中的脚踝；亡灵为了不丧失对他右脚的掌控，同时又不想失去他徒劳挣扎的趣味；用中指骨和无名指骨紧紧的扣住塞斯的脚踝，偶尔转动角度的时候，他的手指就会不经意的摩擦那块细腻的皮肤。在抗拒和厌恶的同时，从自己的脚踝上传来的越发明显的酥麻触感又让年轻的士兵感到了许久不曾体会到的愉悦。很快，这份敏感蔓延到了他坚毅有力的足弓和怕痒的脚心，亡灵施咒是所吐出的的气息轻轻拍打在他的脚心上，激起一阵与他内心的羞耻不相上下的痒。最后，那感觉蔓延到他蜷着的脚趾和紧绷着的脚掌之上。脚掌上被他蜷出的褶皱此时感觉是如此的清晰透彻，带着些疼与令人舒畅的麻，而脚趾间的那些缝隙和自己私处那道裂隙的感觉几乎一模一样，敏感，脆弱，渴望被触碰，舔抵，却又难以启齿。

塞斯脚趾间的缝隙甚至渗出了点点薄薄的汗水，这让他想起过去自渎时阴茎中所渗出的点点前液。亡灵的新花样的确奏效。年轻的士兵再一次勃起了，他的阴茎硬的宛如钢铁，那法师轻轻摸了摸那挺立的性器，带给塞斯一阵许久没有感受过的欲望。但亡灵只是轻轻的抚摸了几下，没有给他来个像之前那样的口活，也没有直接撸动他的阴茎拿到自己想要的，他似乎只是想提醒塞斯这感觉是怎样的，有多么的棒。

然后他开始忘情的舔抵士兵的右脚，仔细感受这有力双足的每一个细节。塞斯惊慌的发现自己右脚对那些舔抵的回馈竟然和他的阴茎一模一样，一样的敏感，一样的渴望，那感觉缠在他内心的羞耻与厌恶间，显得格外复杂而美妙。他仍然紧紧蜷缩着自己的脚趾，竭尽全力阻止亡灵的舌头攻陷那如今和自己私处的裂隙并没有多少差别的缝隙。

士兵的脚很大，这是亡灵舔抵时所发现的，那只性感而完美的右脚在他的手里像一条离了水的鱼，奄奄一息却仍在徒劳的挣扎着。在他的舌舔到脚踝和脚心时，人类的挣扎最为激烈。但法师最喜欢的还是那性感而有力的足弓，他不由得想象，士兵训练时双脚踏在地上时充满力量时的样子，就像他刚才将他提起时的样子，亡灵忘情的舔抵着，想要将这尤物吞吃入腹，却又不忍破坏眼前的这份极致美感。在他想要感受塞斯的脚趾和那些缝隙时，士兵依旧紧紧蜷缩的脚给他带来了障碍，法师可以施法让人类的脚趾舒展到一个让他倍感羞耻的程度，也可以骚挠他的脚心，用比之以往更胜的痒来让他缴械投降。可浑身破破烂烂的亡灵却没有这么做，尽管他剩下的时间不多，但也足够他尽情的在自投罗网的人类身上发泄自己龌龊的想法和欲望。

法师将自己从士兵那顺走的，仅剩一只的旧战靴从自己的脚上脱了下来，那直接让他摇摇欲坠的另一条腿也离开了他，靴子里塞着他过去的肢体；他施了个法术，调整了一下士兵的姿势，让他靠在树干上，亲眼看着亡灵从原属于他的靴子里掏出那些扭曲的残骸。法师除去了对士兵头部的束缚魔法，将那旧靴子塞到他的眼前，欣赏着他别过头去脸上的厌恶表情。他再次拉起士兵仍旧蜷紧紧的，干净白皙的右脚，作势想要将它塞进那肮脏的旧靴子里。

“别……。”塞斯发出了微弱的声音，在发现法师想要做什么之后，他立刻就将头转了回来，恳切的看着他：“求你。”

亡灵看着自己手中的脚，那些蜷缩着的脚趾略略并着，害怕似的不想碰到靴口那些污秽的血污，法师戏虐的笑着，看着士兵勃起的阴茎和眼角混着情欲和难堪的颜色说：

“张开你的脚趾，放松。”他温柔的说着，毫不意外的收获了士兵抗拒的神色与手中更加紧绷的小腿，他威胁似的将塞斯的半个脚掌塞进了那肮脏的旧靴子里，换来了士兵的一声惊呼，他的脚在颤抖，极力不想碰到那些污秽的血迹：

“好，只要你别，别……。”士兵低下了头，混杂着情欲的羞耻让他无论如何都无法完整的将那句话从口中挣脱而出；亡灵法师的癖好得到满足，他将肮脏的靴子从人类脚边拿开，并没有逼迫塞斯继续说完那句话。他欣赏着士兵的脚趾在他面前慢慢张开，那微微战栗和脚趾和脚掌上羞怯的粉红比他见过的任何一种花的绽放都要美。亡灵看得痴迷且忘情，替塞斯说完了那句他不肯说的话：

“只要你听话，我就不会把你的脚塞进那脏靴子里。”随后，他没来得及欣赏士兵几乎因为羞愧而哭出来的表情，亡灵法师忘情的舔弄塞斯的五跟脚趾和那之间的缝隙，他冰冷的舌头卷走了那其中藏着的薄薄汗水，不断摩擦着因蜷缩过久而发痛的脚掌。士兵就这样让他渎玩着自己几乎从未示人的脚，除了亡灵唇舌扫过那些较之以往更加敏感的部位时所发出的微微颤抖，不敢再搅扰他病态的兴致。

在亡灵法师第六次舔抵塞斯右脚脚趾时，年轻的士兵颤抖着射精了，白灼而浓郁的精液射在了他的小腹和铠甲上，有一些还溅到了他的脸上。这是塞斯两年来第一次射精，长久的萎靡不振几乎让他忘了这有多棒，但随着快感的逐渐褪去，两年来一直挥之不去的空虚又再度席卷而来。年轻的士兵本以为自己心中那恐怖的，犹如黑色泥沼般一直想把他拖进深渊的虚无只是因为眼前这个倒霉法师的病态行径，但事实证明，他内心中的空虚从不是因任何人而来，也不会因任何事消散，那狰狞的怪物一直在那，阳痿只是撕碎了那张脆弱的窗户纸。

年轻的人类士兵，暴风城少尉塞斯·斯坦德利，从未找到过活着的意义。

这新发现让塞斯愣在了那里，忽视了射精过后亡灵舔抵他的脚掌时所传来的越发难以忽略的钝痛。亡灵看到面前的人类盯着自己的阴茎，带着些许白色污垢的脸上带着全然的困惑与迷茫，法师看着他身上剩余的铠甲，低低念了个咒语，除去了那些等会会妨碍到他仪式的装备。在做这些时，法师不小心除去了他施加在士兵身上的束缚咒语，但年轻的人类动都没有动一下，只是顺从的让他脱下了自己身上剩余的铠甲，将自己全部鲜活而美好的躯体展现在施虐者的眼前——也许不是全部，亡灵怎么会忘记塞斯的左脚呢？向上次一样，他让士兵全身赤裸，却独留下了他脚上的靴子。

法师缓缓的将士兵的靴子穿回了人类已经被他舔的通红的右脚上，当干燥洁净的皮革与较之以往敏感了数十倍的右脚严密的贴合在一起时，塞斯发出了一声几乎算是呜咽的喘息。尽管他射了精的阴茎仍然毫无尊严的裸露在外，但自己的脚终于得到了安全，舒适与遮掩。但当法师去够塞斯的左脚时，士兵立刻将自己的腿蜷缩了起来，用肌肉分明的双臂紧紧护住他们，英俊而迷茫的脸上浮现出了一层脆弱的抗拒。这一连串的动作几乎把亡灵的心脏都吓出来了，但士兵显然并没有意识到发生了什么，又或者说，在亡灵法师接二连三的羞辱与折磨之下，塞斯已经失去了反抗的意识。强壮的他完全可以在刚才一脚把病态的法师踹到散架，但他并没有那么做，只是在法师想要继续渎玩他的双足时紧紧护住了他们。在明白到士兵此刻的行为饱含了怎样的意思之后，亡灵简直想要大笑，他轻轻凑到无助而不解的人类身边，用自己的手指去轻轻摩擦他稍垂些许的阴茎和睾丸，时不时还会巧妙的摆弄士兵柔嫩的会阴。很快，那已经射过一次的半勃阴茎再一次挺立了起来，法师用那裂隙中渗出的前液涂满士兵的会阴，在塞斯的耳边喃喃道：

“你喜欢这个。”他的声音飘渺，但却极具说服力，士兵抱着自己双腿的双臂没有那么紧绷了：“你也会喜欢这个的。”亡灵再一次尝试去够人类的左脚脚踝，这一次，士兵动摇了，他的手臂垂下，迷茫的让自己的左脚回到了亡灵法师的掌控之中。塞斯那欲拒还迎，甚至带上了些小小的期待的神色几乎让法师干枯的心脏开始重新跳动。

亡灵缓缓脱下士兵左脚的战靴，人类的左脚因为闷在靴子里太久而浮上了一层汗水，他想要将鼻子凑到塞斯曲着的脚趾旁去嗅一嗅味道，却恼火的发现自己的鼻子随着嗅觉一起烂在了坟墓之中。他再一次伸出了舌头，在风将那些宝贵的汗水带走前将他们舔了个干净。这之后，他才又施展了那个用在士兵右脚上的咒语。现在，士兵除了那只躲在靴子里安全又舒适，只是有点红肿右脚之外，再一次无比清晰鲜明的感受到了自己的另一只脚。

但他的左脚却没有像他的右脚一样，迎来无休无止的舔弄。亡灵法师反倒打量起了他刚从士兵脚上脱下的战靴：

“莱拉的量产附魔产品，适合长途行军，消解疲劳，抵抗二级以下的干扰法术，还能让靴子内的温度和湿度始终保持在最舒适的区间。”他将那靴子翻来覆去的检查，反倒暂时放过了士兵的左脚。塞斯仍然被内心的虚无所纠缠，恍恍惚惚，几乎意识不到外面发生的事：“还能自动清洁，根据个体差异调节大小，哈，研究附魔系魔法真的财源滚滚，当初我怎么就没选这专业。”

“自动调节大小……。”亡灵眼眶中黄色的光芒忽然跳动了一瞬，灵光一闪：“我可以干涉这个小咒语，应该不难……好了！”

法师重新将那只靴子给士兵穿上，看着塞斯的左脚完全没入那战靴时，亡灵被烧焦了大半的脸上露出了一个难看得笑容。与士兵右脚的战靴不同，被法师干涉过咒语的靴子并没有给塞斯较之以往敏感了数十倍的左脚留下任何舒适的空间，那层他过去无比信任的皮革开始缩小，紧紧贴在士兵左脚的皮肤之上，不留哪怕一丝缝隙。混沌中的塞斯想要动一动脚趾，却又怎么可能呢？那靴子完完整整的剥夺了这微不足道的权利，紧紧的包裹着这完美造物的每一处细节，士兵从未如此清晰的感受过他左脚的形状，那性感的足弓，那柔嫩的脚心，那敏感的脚踝，还有那五跟被勒的死死的足趾。被虚无和疑惑包围着的他逐渐明白了，为什么面前的亡灵是如此病态的沉迷他的双足，在这一刻，他发现了之前从未发现过的，属于他自身的美。

法师帮他脱下左脚的靴子，又替他穿上，反复多次，士兵也反复多次的感受着自己的之前从未发现过的性与美，那层皮革每一次的紧紧包裹，每一次的勾勒形状，都让他进一步认同这个事实。他再一次射精了，不同于上次被亡灵渎玩右脚时的羞愧与渴望，这次的射精象征着他对法师病态欲望的认同，他由衷的欣喜自己所拥有的一切，并且感激亡灵让自己认识到他们的性感与美好。

法师收集了些塞斯的精液，将那些浓郁的液体涂在他一开始就系在士兵脖子上的小骷髅里。随着亡灵法师的吟唱，那骷髅空洞洞的眼眶里开始逐渐闪现出灰绿色的不详光芒；法师残破的身躯趴在塞斯赤裸着的美好肉体之上，那些烧焦的腐肉和断裂的白骨中开始向外弥散出纯净的奥术能量，紫罗兰色的能量温柔的，宛若雾一般缓缓向下面的人类躯体里渗去；与之相对应的是，法师头骨眼眶中金色的光芒也在一点一点的暗去，而士兵脖子上带着的小骷髅则闪烁着越发耀眼的光芒。最后，亡灵法师体内的能量全数散去了，而他眼中所谓圣光最后的怜悯也完完整整的熄灭了，现在的他只是一具被烧焦了的尸体，再无半分特别可言。

而塞斯的感觉和法师就截然不同了，他的意识仍在那黑暗且空洞的内心中与那自他诞生以来便一直存在的虚空做着抗争，偶尔敏感双足上传来的舒适与安全能够激起一阵满足与愉悦，阴茎射精过后的快感也让他面对着巨大的空洞时多了一份勇气。但那仍然是不够的，他仍然能感到那可怕的虚无在逐渐吞噬他的灵魂，最先有所反应的是他的双足，那双现在他有由衷热爱的脚仿佛浸在了难以忍耐的冰水中，那冰冷潮湿的感觉随着他的脚往他身上蔓延，制止吞没他身体的每一寸。然后是视觉，模糊的光开始从眼前消失，仿佛他开始离那些光源越发遥远似的，直到最后只剩下一个脆弱的白点，飘飘然，就那么猝不及防的熄灭了。

虚空剥夺了他的触觉与视觉，也悄然吞没了他的味觉与嗅觉，只是比起前者而言，这两种感官的沉寂显得那么悄无声息。最后，他开始听见越发嘹亮的歌声，那歌声不似任何他所知道的生物所能发出，仿佛在那最深处有着事件一切的意义的归宿，盘踞他内心终生的虚无与空洞终于在这歌声下减轻。年轻的士兵最后还是放弃了抗争，他向下潜去，想要拥抱那最后的满足。  
但他的听觉，他最后残留着的微弱听觉收到了一个本应该令他作呕的信号。那声音是如此熟悉，是用腐烂的声带与漏风的口腔拼合出的词句。那声音让他厌恶，那声音使他愤怒，但那声音也穿过了重重黑暗，穿过了黑色的泥沼，无尽的虚无和那令人沉醉的嘹亮合唱。那声音到达他的耳边，在他的灵魂与意识深处回响；和往常病态的语调不同，这一回，那声音是温暖的，是充盈着善意的，那声音最后说道：

“我来了。”

然后他的身边盛放着金色的光芒，那光坚定而有力的将他带离那个令人心安的深渊。愤怒的虚空挥起自己全部的力量，想要将那包裹住他灵魂的金光碾碎，可那光芒却毫不畏惧那些黑暗的力量，它将他们撕碎，它将他们烧毁，它让他们无处遁形，它让他们悲鸣嚎叫。

那光将塞斯的意识从虚空的深渊中拽了回来，士兵蜷缩在这团温暖而又安全的光中，他蜷缩着，仿佛回到了母亲的子宫。他觉得累了，困了，于是毫不介怀的在这光中沉沉睡去，等待终会到来的醒来。

森林里，年轻的士兵动了动，睁开了自己那双褐色的双眼，将身上烧焦的尸体拨去一旁。他先是挠了挠自己的头，然后僵硬的摸着自己的头发，胸脯和垂着的阴茎，感受着心脏跳动时的韵律，一一次又一次深吸着空气，感受着它们盛满胸腔时的满足。他拿起一旁的铠甲，找到光滑的那一面当作镜子，看着里面属于自己的脸。他看得忘神，一直到身下垂着的阴茎又一次勃起，才开始缓缓穿上自己的里衣和铠甲——不，他觉得这样太麻烦了，于是年轻的士兵打了个响指，念了句咒语，将那些铠甲齐齐整整的套在自己的身上。他站起身，但敏感了数十倍的双脚踏在地面上的那一刻还是让他发出了一声惊呼；士兵大笑，脱下自己的靴子抚摸着自己的脚，念了句不怎么复杂的反咒后，重新穿上那双已经回归常态的战靴。他将胸前那个仍散发着微弱绿光的头骨小心地藏在自己的铠甲里，好看的眼睛闪过一丝狡捷的光。若无其事地，哼着歌，大跨步向联盟的营地走去。

 

塞斯在自己的床上醒来，骨骼酸痛，像是睡了太久一样。他挣扎的起身，但胸前的散落着的骨粉让他忍不住咳了起来；他想用手拍去那些恶心的粉尘，却发现自己手中沾着一封信，拆开，发现上面的字迹是达拉然法师惯用的艾格文体：

亲爱的塞斯·斯坦德利上尉

很抱歉借用了你的身体三年之久，但幽暗城破时，我有一项很重要的研究还没能完成，麦莉斯那个疯婊子追着我烧了一路，我知道我时日无多，正趴在那个灌木丛里等待真正的死亡，这时，你来了。

再次抱歉五年前我跟着那些性欲旺盛却没什么大脑的冒险者去了暴风城，那时我一眼就看到了你，你的味道让我重新体验了生的感觉，于是抽的狠了些。至于之后给你带来的困扰，我真的很抱歉。

但你现在应该发现，那已经不再是一个能让你自卑的问题……

塞斯掀开被子，看着自己晨勃的阴茎，咽了咽口水，尝试努力消化这封信的内容，但他可悲的失败了。

……我帮你治好了它，过程你应该还记得，没想到那个时候出现了那么恐怖的排斥反应，有一个无眠者想要献祭掉你的灵魂来取悦他的主子，不过别担心，这个副作用我也帮你解决了。

此外，我还动用了你的存款购买了一些材料和商品，这些商品在这些年经我转手买卖后，得到了一笔可观的收入。此外，我又擅作主张在暴风城给你买了这座不算大的房子，虽然装修风格是按照我的喜好来的，但我依旧希望你住的舒心……

塞斯茫然的看着自己的卧室，发现这的确不是兵营的集体宿舍，而是一间真正的，属于他的卧室。他起身，赤着脚推开门，对‘不算大’这个词的定义产生了十足的困惑。

……此外，我的魔力也会继续留在你的体内，现在你是一个优秀的军官+一个法师了，也许很蹩脚，因为我脑子里的魔法知识会随着这个仪式的结束而一并抹去。但不用担心，我给你留了些书，假以时日，你一定能赶上我的水准。这些年使用你的大脑所得到的研究突破比过去十年用我自己那个烂脑子多十倍，再次感谢你不知情的慷慨并致歉。

也许是某一天的夜晚，又或许是日日夜夜我望着镜子中你的脸，我发现，我对你并不只是性欲的冲动，我可能是真的喜欢上你了；我尝试对着镜子摆出你曾经的表情，可是我悲惨的失败了，这让我很苦恼，困惑，甚至说是沮丧与懊悔。所以在我完成了那份研究之后，我对这个仪式进行了逆操作，将你自己的意识重新唤醒，并抹去了我在你身体里存在的一切痕迹，这会导致我最终的死亡，但就像你说的，我早就应该滚回坟墓里去了。

但我想，我是的确喜欢上你了。

最后，我希望我为你准备的这些微不足道的歉意能让你在日后漫长的时光中偶尔回忆起我的时候，不是那个闯进暴风城强奸你最后导致你阳痿的巫师，也不是那个将你按在草丛里，借你的身体满足自己病态欲望的亡灵。我希望我在你的记忆里，是一个让你发现自己身体的性感与美好，留给你财富，房子，魔力和藏书的导师，希望你余生顺遂，事事如意。

你的巫师 亚历桑德罗·德·里奥佩兹


End file.
